The Rape of Tenten
by remembery
Summary: Tenten is captured and raped. Content warning: very graphic, and includes scat.


**The Rape of Tenten**

**Content warning:** this story contains graphical description of rape and scat.

Tenten awoke to a dull ache on the back of her head, and immediately began to panic. Her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied together just above her ankles, and duck tape covered her mouth. She was lying on an examination table, in what appeared to be a relatively small doctor's office. She could feel that all her weapons had been removed, and with practically no chakra left, she came to the realization that escaping from this situation was impossible. Before she had much time to think about her situation, the door opened, and a young male ninja carrying a box of medical supplies entered.

"What a fine specimen we have here," he commented quietly, with a cold smile. "Your name doesn't lie. You're easily a ten out of ten."

Tenten's worst fears were being realized before her very eyes. He walked over to her and slowly untied her two buns. "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He fished out a needle from his pocket that looked like it had been prepared beforehand and waved it in front of her. She shook her head slowly in fear. If eyes could talk, hers would have been saying _No_. "This is going to paralyze your body for about a few minutes, which allows me to undress you without resistance."

Tenten's screams were drowned out by the tape over her mouth as the needle was roughly inserted into a vein of her arm. The green solution in the needle was injected into her, and she stopped struggling almost instantly. He quickly undid the ropes, tore her white qipao open, and with her black bra still on, he firmly groped both breasts. They were the perfect size: just big enough for his hands to envelope. Wasting no time, he moved on to undoing her bra and revealed a set of erect, luciously pink nipples. Not wanting to look anymore, Tenten she closed her eyes.

Unexpectedly, what came off next was the tape to her mouth. He helped himself to her lips. Not enjoying her lack of saliva, he let some of his flow into her mouth, and then moved his tongue all around, tasting every corner while spreading the moisture. "Delicious."

Next stop was her dark red pants, which he pulled down and threw into the corner of the room. What she wore underneath it was a pair of black panties with pink lacing. He moved both hands down her back and onto her butt, and squeezed both cheeks. He then put one hand into her panties and felt for her clitoris. "Ah… so smooth… recently shaved, huh? Guess I won't need to find a razor after all."

Tenten opened her eyes again. The shame she felt was overwhelming, and she wanted with every fibre of her body to destroy the bastard who was violating her. The arm where she received the needle was now aching quite a bit. The male ninja carefully put her now complete naked body into a lying position on the examination table. "…stop", she softly said, "leave me alone…"

"Since you've been so well behaved so far, let me give you a preview of what's in store for you." He turned her head to the side, and then showed her the contents of his box, one item at a time: some white rubber gloves, a large jar of water based lubricant, a butt plug, disposable enemas, a large plastic bowl, and a massive plastic enema syringe.

The effect of the injection on Tenten was wearing off. He noticed it soon enough though, and pinned her down the moment she began to squirm. He snapped a pair of rubber gloves on, lubricated an index finger, pried her legs open rather effortlessly, and forced the lubed finger deep into her anus. She let out a weak scream, and tears began to flow. "Please no, please stop, please, please, please!" He ignored her desperate pleading. His body was on top of hers now, and he was pressing her down with his weight. His lubed finger continued to slide in and out of her tight anus. She clenched her butt cheeks, but not tight enough to stop the fingering.

When Tenten hit puberty, she discovered that anal fingering was a huge turn-on. Even though she was now being sexually abused, her body betrayed her and her vagina became soaking wet. She felt good and she hated herself for it.

"Your anus is so warm," he said as he sped up the fingering. After a while, he switched over to his longer middle finger, and pushed it all the way in. This time, instead of retracting it, he swirled his finger around, feeling up every bit of her rectum. A warm fluid squirted from her vagina, wetting the white sheet that covered the table. "An orgasm already? You flatter me."

The male ninja withdrew his middle finger and reached into the box for a disposable enema. It was a pink, round bottle with a neck about as long as a pinky finger. He took the cap of the enema off, shoved it into her butt, and squeezed the pure liquid glycerin into her. She was trying to fight back again, but it was useless. After he could barely squeeze any more of it, he pulled the tube out and immediately replaced it with a second disposable enema. Once again, the glycerin was forcefully injected into her rectum. He continued the process for the 5 remaining enemas, and a minute later, there were 7 half empty pink enema bottles placed beside her head on the examination table. She could smell the scent of her anus from the tubes of the enema bottles, and her rectum was now burning because of the glycerin. Just as her butt was about to squeeze the enema out, the male ninja forced the butt plug in. With her anus already lubricated, it slid in effortlessly.

"It hurts… it hurts so much! I need to go!" He knew she was talking about the enemas she had just received, and he let out a chuckle. She pushed as hard as she could, but it was useless. The enema stayed in her, and he was pressing the butt plug in to make sure it wouldn't pop out. Tenten was now salivating and shivering. She needed relief, but it wouldn't be granted to her, and it was driving her insane.

He put a condom and turned her into a doggie position. Her delicious butt, soaked with sweat now, was facing him. He licked her butt cheeks, and then spanked her, again and again, with the butt plug still being held in. Finally, he moved his penis to the location of the butt plug, and did a quick switch. The moment the butt plug was removed, some of the fluid squirted on his chest. His dick went right into her gaping anus, and he fucked it hard. The enema was leaking out every time he pounded her but he didn't care. Her rectum was having ridiculous spasms, so every time he drove his penis deeper into her anus, it was like he was swimming against a harsh current. Finally, he retracted, and put a large bowl under her butt. Watery shit flowed out of her anus, into the bowl, and she released several farts while expelling. She was flat out crying now because of how humiliating it was, shitting herself against her will in front of her rapist. With an empty large syringe, he sucked up the watery shit and re-injected it into her anus. Her own shit was now being used against her as an enema, and the very thought of it disgusted her. Once all of it was injected, she released it all into the bowl again, crying even louder than before. Her crying was music to his ears, so he continued to re-inject her shit into her until her voice was hoarse.

Tenten was done. She felt thoroughly sick, and looked in the direction of the door. She wanted out, but was cruelly reminded that she didn't even have enough energy to stand. He put the bowl of shit aside and began fingering her soaked vagina. It was finally time to fuck her, to impregnate her. She knew it was coming, and closed her legs to the best of her ability. Amused by her futile effort, he quickly spread her legs apart again, and used his own legs to keep her open. She was lying on her back in the examination table again, he was right on top of her, and the tip his now condom-less penis was now at the entrance. He covered her mouth, and her tears flowed sideways onto the examination table. One swift stroke, and the penis was all the way in. Her wet eyes widened, and she let out a silent scream. He fucked her as hard as he could, and violently squeezed her breasts while he did it. He was like a thirsty animal that had never had sex in his entire life. Her vagina was bleeding now, because his penis was large and he was extremely rough, but he didn't care. Blood dyed the examination table and he continued to ravage her pussy.

It was time to come, and he gave no warning whatsoever. Warm semen flowed into her womb. It was like being given the death sentence. She didn't know how to feel anymore. She was broken.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; a knock that caught the male ninja by surprise. He wasn't expecting any company, and made it clear to his team that he wanted to be alone today. He walked over to the door and opened it. Before he could even react, the figure at the door lunged and stabbed him with a kunai.

"You disgusting son of a bitch," Rock Lee spat out, in a voice more angry than Tenten had ever heard. The kunai had pierced his left shoulder. Showing no mercy, Rock Lee forced it in even deeper and twisted it. Blood gushed out, and he yelled in pain. The poison in the kunai worked quickly, and the rapist fell onto the floor with a thud. Ironically, he was the one paralyzed now. Still unsatisfied, he opened two gates and gave the rapist multiple kicks, including one to the groin. "You can stay there for a bit. I'll personally torture you to death after."

Rock Lee made his way to the examination table, helped Tenten into a sitting position, and wrapped his brown cape around her. She looked at him, and her mouth was trembling. "I'm sorry, Lee… so sorry…"

Rock Lee hugged her softly. "None of this is your fault," he reassured her. "You're going to be okay. I love you."


End file.
